Miki Tsuyoi
Miki Tsuyoi (未 気 強 い) To dziewczyna, która spędziła ostatnie dziesięć lat w „Strefie czasowej przycinania”, która w końcu dołącza do egzaminu na myśliwego. Dziesięć lat przed wydarzeniami z serii zdała egzamin Huntera, ale ważność jej dokumentu tożsamości dobiegła końca. Osobiście Miki okazuje się być bardzo optymistyczną i charyzmatyczną postacią, która konsekwentnie przyciąga hunter i zainteresowanie otaczających ją ludzi. She is very nice and has a very good heart. She willingly puts his life in the name of good and safety for all .Nie tylko może zaprzyjaźnić się z tymi, którzy wcześniej jej nie lubili, ale jest w stanie przyciągnąć uwagę całej zbrojnej organizacji criminal. Robi to właśnie w pierwszym dniu egzaminu Hunter i udaje jej się to robić prawie codziennie. Za każdym razem, gdy zauważy, że przeciwnik oszukuje w grach, jej przycisk zmienia się w żądną krwi stronę, zwykle widzianą, gdy jej oczy stają się 'empty' a ona przeraża przeciwników. Zawsze używaj bardzo przyjaźni, powstrzymaj się od działania w ten sposób, gdy używasz swojej spostrzegawczości, aby ujawnić oszustwo przeciwników. Jest w stanie to zrobić nawet po kilku rundach hazardu, ponieważ jest w stanie łatwo rozszyfrować, jakie strategie i sztuczki są dostępne, aby przekrzywić grę na ich korzyść. Robiąc to, może bezwstydnie potępić drugie zastosowanie i jego zachowanie, w takich zastosowaniach woląc uczciwość niż uprzejmość. She likes to tease others about everything he can, and likes to discover new things about others. Miki is also quite brave. Others often say that she inherited her personality from her mother, Aka, who had the same mischievous personality as Miki. Popatrz Miki była młodą dziewczyną średniego wzrostu. Miała proste brązowe włosy związane w dwa kucyki. Kiedy była dzieckiem, jej włosy były krótsze, prawie sięgające ramion. Miała na sobie czarny top z długimi rękawami i jasnofioletową spódnicę w fartuch, pod którą nosiła czarne szorty. Nosiła również opaskę, którą otrzymała od ojca w dniu śmierci, trzymając grzywkę na głowie, parę sandałów z czerwonymi kolanami i małą czerwoną bransoletkę na lewym nadgarstku. Podczas misji Miki nosiła ze sobą plecak zamiast woreczka zawierającego cały jej ekwipunek.Tsuyoi also had several civilian costumes Past Miki dorastała w cieniu swojego starszego brata, Mikaela, naturalne geniuszu, i wielu w klanie Tsuyoi i całej wiosce porównanejło Miki i wszelkie jej osiągnięcia z osiągnięciami Mikaela. Sama Miki uwielbiała swojego brata, nigdy nie tracąc okazji do spędzenia z nim czasu. Często Mikael lubił jej towarzystwo, pozwalając jej obserwować go podczas jego treningu lub take ją na przygody w lesie, w zamian rzadko pomagając jej siostrze stać się lepszym łowcą. Po długim dniu spędzonym na szkoleniu, gdy Miki wróciła do domu, zobaczyła ciała zamordowanych członków swojego klanu na ulicach. Pospieszyła do domu, aby poinformować rodzinę o masakrze w Klanie Tsuyoi, ale znalazł tylko Mikaela stojącego nad ciałami ich ojca. Dziewczyna próbowała poprosić Mikaela o pomoc i pocieszenie, który w odpowiedzi zastosował swoją technikę, nie wiedząc, że Miki był na nią odporny. Miki, przerażona czynami brata, błagała o wyjaśnienia, a Mikael odpowiedział, że to sprawdzian jego mocy. Bojąc się, co będzie dalej, próbował uciec. Mikael przygwoździł ją do ściany i wyjaśnił swojej siostrze, że nie chce dopuścić do kolejnej wojny, second of później stracił głowę, która została mu odcięta przez Miki, a potem ona i jej matka wyruszają w podróż, ale wkrótce ona matka zmarła z powodu nieuleczalnej choroby. w szpitalu znalazła troje dzieci bez opieki, którymi później się opiekowała. Nauczyła je także grać w karty. Po roku znalazła rodzinę i zaprzyjaźniła się z klanem Kuma, w którym znalazła swojego kochanka, Sumairu. Drobnostki * Miki jest wzorowany na Rin Nohara z anime Naruto i Touka Kirishima z anime Tokyo Ghoul. * Galeria Skills * Miki ma umiejętność Wiecznej piosenki, która pozwala jej uczyć się poprzez śpiewanie potrzebnych informacji. * Podanie ognia '''jest techniką twojego ulubionego elementu, ognia, pozwalającą na dowolną formę ognia, niestety ta technika musi być wystarczająco przeszkolona. * '''Soul Eater to chowańce Miki, które rodzą się z grzechów każdego żywego stworzenia. Jeśli chowańca wchodzi w bezwładność z właścicielami „swojego” grzechu, jest dwa razy silniejszy. * Klątwa nędzy to technika, nad którą ma najmniejszą kontrolę. Używa go tylko w skrajnych przypadkach. Jej ciało pokryte jest starożytnymi znakami, a przeciwnik, którego kiedykolwiek dotknęła, odczuwa straszny ból. * Killer wings to technika, którą stosuje, gdy jest zły, dzięki swoim skrzydłom może latać i kontrolować niewyobrażalne podmuchy powietrza. Citations * (To Majime) "Do it. Save his life! Please kill me! * (To Sumairu) "Sumariu, thank you for waking me up from this dream. * (To Sumairu) "What a fetish. I didn't know you liked people in glass coffins. * (To Sumairu) 'Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you! ...(Later) No! No! No! But I will do it after the hunter's exam! No discussion! * (To Killua) 'Killed animals bring to the temple, then you are' good ', but when someone kills a person, he is' bad' right now. It's a 'normal' way of doing things.' * (To Kurapik) 'When we love someone, we are hostages of fate, because if we lose that person, we are also lost ourselves. But to stop being lost, we commit revenge.' * (To Hisoka) 'The only reality for me is now. It doesn't exist later. Therefore, don't say I' passed '.' * (To Gon) 'Everything I do is inspired by children. I like their innocence, their purity. I see in their eyes the old me. Therefore, stay innocence. Please!' Category:Female Category:Hunter Category:Powerful Category:Specialist